Al final del viaje
by JustDanny
Summary: Lily Evans es una bruja, como dijo Severus. Lily Evans es una bruja, y está nerviosa -emocionada- y aprieta la mano de su mejor amigo. Irán juntos a Slytherin. Seguro. O quizás no tanto. Regalo para Gui


**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas: dedicado (y aquí van tus cincuenta puntos) a Gui. Le hubiese quedado mejor a cualquier otra, pero yo soy yo y he hecho lo que he podido. Además –y, oye, eso ha sido difícil-, no hay Remus/Lily.**

**Al final del viaje**

Lily Evans es una bruja. Qué curioso, piensa ella; qué extraño, es lo que ronda la cabeza de los demás. Menos la de Petunia, claro, porque Petunia sólo piensa, a sus trece años, en lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones al hijo de los Dursley, Vernon. Pero esa no es la cuestión.

Lily Evans es una bruja, y, por supuesto, no le coge de sorpresa. O un poco sí, porque –diga lo que diga Severus- la magia es todavía, para ella, un concepto ligeramente abstracto. Aún no se hace a la idea de las escobas voladoras y las capas invisibles, no se imagina a sí misma haciendo levitar una silla. Para la pequeña Lily –once años y el pelo rojísimo, y pecas-, la magia siguen siendo Merlín el Encantador y Mary Poppins.

Pero ya no es sólo Severus el que lo ha dicho; ahora tiene una carta entre sus manos, y un hombrecillo pequeño y barbudo –no puede evitar compararle con un elfo, o con uno de los duendes de Santa Claus; eso sí, sin afeitar- que le tiende la mano y le sonríe. Dice _Es hora, señorita Evans_, y Lily devuelve la sonrisa, asustada, y se agarra a él. Y vuelan. Sólo que no es volar, es más bien desaparecer, estar en otra parte en un segundo. Quizás, con el tiempo, ella también pueda hacerlo, si es bruja.

&&&&&

El Callejón Diagon, como lo llama el hombre-duende, es un lugar asombroso. Mágico, diría Lily, a falta de una palabra mejor. Lo recorren de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba; Lily Evans se siente en el paraíso. Compran libros, y un caldero, y unas túnicas horribles y negras que serán el uniforme. Se cruzan con otros niños, por el camino –más tarde, Lily sólo recordará a dos de ellos: uno, un pijo moreno, insoportable; el otro, un chico bajito y sonriente, rubio, tan encantado como ella. Irán a Hogwarts, también, y, aunque ahora no lo sabe, entre los dos decidirán su destino, un día.

Cuando entran en Ollivander, Lily sólo lamenta no haberse cruzado con Severus. Le habría encantado hacer las compras con él, parar a tomarse un helado; le habría encantado estar con su amigo, su mejor amigo, demostrarle que tenías razón, Sev, que soy bruja, y hacerle sentir orgulloso.

Iremos juntos a Slytherin, piensa, por lo menos estaremos juntos. Lo han prometido.

&&&&&

Lily Evans está nerviosa. Más que nerviosa; emocionada. Aferra con fuerza la mano de Severus, y tira de él, obligándole a pasar por entre la masa de cuerpos. El Expreso de Hogwarts está abarrotado, lleno de niños tan nerviosos como ellos –de novatos-, pero también de algunos más mayores, más serios, más mágicos.

Buscan sitio en algún compartimento. Dos o tres de los mayores la empujan, al pasar, y Severus aprieta los dientes por no hechizarlos; Lily le agarra. No quieren meterse en problemas tan pronto.

El primer compartimento en que se atreven a sentarse está ya ocupado; uno de los chicos, aristocrático y orgulloso, le suena de algo, a Lily; el otro –el pequeñajo inquieto de las gafas- es un completo desconocido.

Aguantan diez minutos con ellos. Después, cuando Lily decide que ya es bastante, se marchan. No está dispuesta a permitir que dos Gryffindor idiotas se metan con Severus.

Al final, acaban en el extremo opuesto del tren, el resto del viaje, compartiendo asiento con un chico tranquilo de tercero –Frank Longbottom, se presenta; Gryffindor, y Lily se pregunta cómo puede haber alguien así en esa estúpida Casa-, y un par de chicas de sexto, charlatanas y graciosas. Ninguno llega a fijarse en el otro niño, ese acurrucado en una esquina, con ropas tan viejas como las de Severus y marcas de arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

&&&&&

Cuando el Expreso se para, Lily prácticamente vuela. Sev y ella son los primeros en alcanzar los botes, siguiendo a un asombroso gigante barbudo que –tras unos minutos- se presenta como Hagrid.

Poco a poco, como en un sueño, Hogwarts aparece ante sus ojos; los niños contienen la respiración, y parece hacerse un silencio ominoso, cargado de respeto. Lily no sabe qué ha hecho para estar aquí, pero, piensa, tiene que haber sido algo grande. Como en un impulso, se acerca más a Severus. Lo siente cerca, temblando, expectante; sonríen juntos, maravillados.

Hogwarts está justo delante, y la magia no podría ser más real.

&&&&&

Y llegan al Gran Comedor, una sala enorme y amenazante, llena de miradas –porque es eso lo que son- y de estrellas. De no haber estado tan nerviosa, Lily se habría preguntado cómo es posible ver el cielo, a través de un techo de piedra. Pero sólo puede pensar en lo increíble que es esto, en cómo le brillan los ojos al viejo director –cómo mira a través de ella, a través de todos- y en que hay un sombrero cantando y los sombreros no deberían cantar, y en que quizás –sólo quizás-, Hogwarts no sea más que un sueño, y mañana despertará en su habitación con tortitas para desayunar.

Los chicos delante de ella se paran; se forma una especie de cola desordenada. Es la mano de Severus la que ahora busca la suya, temblando, y si todo esto es un sueño, merece la pena.

_Tranquilo_, le dice a su amigo, a sí misma. _Tranquilo. Estaremos juntos._

&&&&&

Y, de pronto, tiene un Sombrero en la cabeza. El Sombrero Seleccionador, lo llaman, y ha cantado una canción y ahora decidirá su destino, el resto de su vida.

Lily _implora Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, por favor._ Quiere vestir de verde y plata, con Severus; quiere que la serpiente adorne su pecho y su garganta. _Slytherin_, ruega.

El Sombrero grita _Gryffindor_.

El mundo se hace pedazos.

&&&&&

Y se sienta, alejada de él –para siempre, sin saberlo. Se sienta, casi llorando, y empieza una vida nueva, distinta. Una vida, once años, en los que Severus Snape se aleja más y más, se pierde más y más, porque no está ella. Y llega la muerte, al final. Y llega otra cosa. Algo más allá.

La voz resuena en sus oídos, si es que tiene, grave, rasposa y bronca, más varonil de lo que recuerda, más rota, más fría. Murmura _Lily_ desde un cuerpo que se muere, que muere mirando a los ojos a su hijo –Harry-, intentando verla a ella, a través de él. Murmura _Lily_, y ella sólo puede decir _Tranquilo. Tranquilo, Sev. Estaremos juntos._

**Danny**


End file.
